Subuku no Jess' Baby Buggy Lovers hyna mixed
by Generalhyna
Summary: Love Gift for a Mr.Aaron1248, mixing the hyna squad. Bella and her Author freindsfind a child named Eileen the Birthday Girl at their doorstep, but the child is actually a bank robber in disguise, trying to get the monny back


**Subuku no Jess' Baby Buggy Lovers (hyna mixed)**

**AN: I do not own anything except my OC character of The hyna General. This has taken Jess a long time to do, but it's worth it. The girl spent nights writing this and she is glad that she did did this. This is a present for Jessys boyfriend, Aaron1248. He's a special guy in her heart and the two love their RPs and cartoon chats together. This is a parody/fanmake of a Bugs Bunny cartoon called "Baby Buggy Bunny". This has some twists and references in here to look for. Also, there's a serious scene here that made the girl cry while writing this. This is really touching for me, so no flames please. Aaron, Jess kun hope you and the rest of my reviewers enjoy this. Thank you. Ps. No owning this, just the hyna mixture.**

**P.S. Here's a little Japanese translation for this story:**

**Kou basically means "Prince".**

**Hime basically means "Princess".**

**That's what Aaron and Jessy call each other all the time, just to let you all know. Enjoy~**

In the title screen, we see a baby carriage underneath a giant heart as the title credits began to roll.

_**Aaron and Jessy in...**_

**"Baby Buggy Lovers"**

_Based on the Bugs Bunny Cartoon_

_"Baby Buggy Bunny"_

_Animation by trachie17_

_Layout by Detective88_

_Backgounds by Emmydisney17_

_Music by Starzilla_

_**Main Voice Cast**_

_Pamela Adlon as Eileen _

_Jason Griffith as Aaron_

_Vyvan Pham as Jessy Krelborn_

_Ken Page and Vyvan Pham as OogieJess Hyde_

_**Guest Stars**_

_Demi Lovado as Starzilla_

_Selena Gomez as Raina Clouseau_

_Emily Osmet as trachie17_

_and Emmydisney17 aka Emmy_

_Dedicated to my loving boyfriend, Aaron1248_

_Directed by Subuku no Jess_

The scene then opens with a crowd of people in a small room together... holding their hands up in fear as a bank robbery was in place!

The bank robber was wearing a tall cloak, a black hat, had green skin, red curly hair, and was a musculer giant. We couldn't see who the robber is as of yet.

The robber stomped to the bank teller and demanded in a loud distorted voice, **"MINE!" **The bank teller, in fear, handed over the money and put it in the robber's bag. The robber surprisingly started to giggle evilly while running out of the bank.

Outside in the streets of Toon York City, the robber was running away with the loot when police sirens were heard in the background. Growling, the bank robber stopped into a dark alleyway and took off the coat. The robber was actually a green skinned giant gitl with long curly red hair and black eyes. She wore a blue bow on her head, a pink overall dress with baby blue ruffle sleeves, blues shorts, and white shoes. Her name was Eileen, or otherwise known as The Birthday Girl, who acts like a baby and thinks that everyday is her birthday. And is always called a Brat by Me and my friends.

Anyway, once she heard the police car getting closer, Eileen magically shrunk down to human size, turning her skin tone to normal color. She grabbed a broken baby carriage nearby and put the money in it like a baby. She then put a cute face on and walked on the sidewalk casually.

The police were looking for the robber when the passed Eileen pushing the carriage and stopped.

"Aww, what a cute little girl!" One police officer smiled, "What's your name?"

"My name is Eiween and today's my biwthday," Eileen said proudly. She had a little lisp problem with saying her l's and r's.

"That's nice. Since it's your birthday, would you like some of our doughnuts?" Another officer offered, not realizing that Eileen was the robber.

"Oooh, thank you!" Eileen cooed happily. Without thinking, she left the carriage to get some doughnuts. The carriage started to go down the sidewalk by itself.

When Eileen got back from eating the doughnuts, she saw the carriage going down the hill with money in tow. She gasped, "My money!" She ran to chase the carriage down the hill.

The carriage was seen bumping into a street sign that said 'Skid Row' on it, causing the big bag of money to fly into the air and into the open door of an apartment. The apartment number was 1315 Skid Row, tow doors down from Mushnik's Flower Shop on 1313 Skid Row.

Once the money landed, a Jason Griffith voice shouted, "Ouch!"

A Vyvan Pham voice cried with worry, "Are you okay, Aaron-kou?"

"Yeah, I'm-" Aaron was about to say when an opening sound occured. There was silence until two people bursted out the front door while having lots of money all over themselves.

The first person was an 18 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a green hoodie, white shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His name was Aaron1248, or Aaron for short.

The second person was a 17 year old girl with black hair, brown eyes, a red baseball cap and jeans, green shoes and a purple jacket over a black T-shirt. She was Subuku no Jess, or Jessy Krelborn for short; Aaron's girlfriend. Aaron had a crazed smile on his face while his eyes widened with joy.

"Hime, we're rich!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Diamond-studded hutches!" Jessy added.

"Fourteen-karat carrots!" Aaron laughed maniacally before zipping away inside with a dollar sign-shaped cloud behind him. A couple of bucks were in mid-air, but Aaron grabbed them just in time.

Jessy had an idea and said to the audience, "I don't want Aaron to be money crazy, so I'm going to call my Authoress friends to share the money." She then went inside.

Eileen had watched the whole scene with anger in her eyes. She hid behind a street corner and thought _'How will I get my money now?'_ Looking at the broken baby carriage next to her, she got an idea.

Inside the apartment, Aaron was counting the load of bills while singing "We're In The Money" to himself. Jessy was talking to four of her friends in the living room.

The first one was a 14 year old girl with light tan skin, long dark brown hair, a white tank-top over a pink cardigan, blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, and white sneakers with the letter "N" on them. Her name was Detective88, aka Raina Clouseau.

The second one was a 16 year old girl with wavy black hair, a pink star tatoo over her left eye, a hot pink polo with star insigna, a white tanktop, blue jeans and pink flipflops. Her name was Starzilla, or Starz for short.

The third one was a 17 year old girl with wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side, white jeans, light blue shoes, and a weird watch on her right wrist. Her name was trachie17 Tennyson.

The last one was a 17 year old girl with reddish brown hair, buck teeth, and dark brown eyes. She wore a fishing hat, a purple shirt with blue pants and black to white shoes. Her name was Emmydisney17, or Emmy for short. These four girls were Jessy's best friends.

"So someone just threw a bag of bills on Aaron's head?" Starz asked in disbelief.

"What a way to get rich" said a Voice deserving for Ben of Ben 10, the girls looked at the speaker and sawed who was talking. It was an 18 year old, with fair skin, brown-blonde hair that goes down her neck, and brown eyes. She was wearing a grey shirt, a ginning vest over it, Green camo pants, brown combat boots, and A weird gauntlet like watch on her right wrist, and a Digivice 01 on her left. The girls name was Thehynageneral, but people usually call her Arabella Hyna or Bella for short.

"So someone just threw a bag of bills on Aaron's head?" Starz asked in disbelief. Beliving Bellas term of one way to get rich.

"Yeah, we tired finding the owner, but no one claimed it," Jessu shrugged, "I guess we could spilt the money equally until someone comes for it." "Bah keep your share, I already have a tone of munny in my head" bella stated, as she stood up to get a Cosmic brownie snack.

Just then, crying was hear outside. "Brooklen-boku?" wondered druggly Arabella. While Jessy got up in alarm, "Someone's at the door! Bella, Emmy, trachie17, and Raina; please watch the money. Aaron, Starz, and I would see who it is." "Right, watching the munny" said Bella staring at the munny.

Outside, Eileen, with a blanket around her body and a note on her chest, was crying like a baby when the three people opened the door to find her.

"Eh, what's up, uh, Pediatrician?" Aaron asked what's going on to Eileen.

"Kou, this must be a lost baby girl." Jessy pointed out.

Starz found the note and gave it to Aaron, "Here's a note attached to the baby."

Aaron read the note, "'Dear Kind Authors, Please take care of my little baby girl. Her name is Eileen and today's her birthday. Thank you, or thank you. From a mother (broken-hearted, at that).'"

Once the three read the note, they sighed in unison, "Aww!"

"The poor little foundling-waith!" Aaron said.

Starz agreed, "Of course, we'll take-" But before Starz could finish the speech, Eileen angrily shoved the group another letter.

"'P.S. Take her inside, you dopes! You want her to maybe catch a cold? Signed, Broken-Hearted Mom.'" Jessy read in a dead pan tone.

Inside, the girls were playing with Eileen, who was sitting in a high chair with a cute face on. While Arabella took the form of Bender (Futuramia) and drank a bottle of Plain .

Aaron smiled and said, "Now you stay here a minute Eileen, while Daddy, Mommy, and your Aunties will get you something to play with." As soon as the six Authors and shapeshifter left, Eileen stopped her baby mode and frowned, trying to find the money. She found the bag of money on the table and smiled.

"Ooh, money!" Eileen cooed and giggled like a baby as she bounced on her high chair to get the moneyy.

Jessy and Aaron were looking in toy boxes while Starz, Raina, Emmy, and trachie17 were looking everywhere else for a toy. While Bender/Bella just molded some soft rubber into bouncy animal shapes. They turned around when they heard the high chair moving, but they only sawed Eileen holding still like an angel.

"Must be the neighbors..." Emmy shrugged, then she and the others went back looking.

Eileen smirked as she got closer to the money.

"Hey guys, I found some dolls to play with and a stuffed unicorn!" trachie17 exclaimed while holding up the titems.

"That's great! Hey Eileen, what do you-" Jessy started to say when everyone gasped. Eileen was diving headfirst into the bag, smothering her face in dollar bills.

"Eileen!" Everyone shouted. "Bagga" yelled Bender/Bella.

Aaron took out Eileen from the bag and carried her with Raina helping him as he frowned, "No, no, no, no. You musn't play with the money."

"Si," Raina agreed, "It's very dirty!" "What they said, that's filthy, you don't know where it's been and… continually ranting Bender/Bella in Al habehed. Raina and Aaron placed Eileen in the playpen. Eileen, stubborn and angry, inhaled and started to hold her breath.

"Eileen, stop that!" Emmy demanded with worry. The group gasped when the baby was turning blue. "What the Gid, stop that right now, this instance, your freaking us out" Demanded Bender/Bella

"Why are you holding your breath?" trachie17 wanted to know.

Eileen pointed to the money as she turned purple.

Jessy yelped, "Give her the money, Aaron!"

Aaron nodded and ran to get the money while yelling frantically, "Okay kid, here. Here you go!" He ran back to the playpen and Eileen exhaled like a baloon off screen.

"Goo goo, pweety money!" Eileen repeated oer and over as she played with the money like a baby.

"Gosh, don't do that again," Jessy sighed in relief, "You had mommy, daddy, and aunties scared!" "Agreed, I have a weird sixth sense about you, but just don't make me freak like that" said bella, returning to human form.

"Sowwy Mommy and Auntie Bella."

"It's okay. Emmy, you can help me with the cake while the rest of you could make the baby milk." Jessy suggested. Everyone agreed and left.

Five minutes later, Raina came in with a tray of cookies and milk with Aaron, Starz, and trachie17 behind her.

"Okay Eileen, here's your formula," Raina smiled, until she saw the bars of the playpen broken with Eileen missing in action.

"Eileen!" Everyone cried out. "What!" said Arabella, Now NRG, peeking out from behind the door. "Vot now, vhats going, on?" demanding NRG/Bella in a thick Russian accent

Eileen, in question, was tiptoing with the money towards the exit when Aaron and the gang were looking for her.

"Eileen! NRG, Eileen is missing!" Aaron called out. "Vot!" exclaimed the Russian accented Alien, joining the others in the search.

Raina helped as well, "Donde estas, Eileen?"

"I think I found her," trachie17 cheered. She went behind Eileen and tickled her back, "Cootchy, cootchy-coo!"

Eileen meeped in fright, then hit trachie17's head with the heavy bag. She ran to the door. As the others were chasing the baby girl, trachie17 was in mid-air with her head flattened out. NRG/Bella went up to Trachie17 to see if she is ok. She said in a dazed tone, "... Cootchy..."

Eileen was almost out the door, but Starz got her, "No going outside, young lady." She carried Eileen back inside and put her gently on the ground while Aaron hid the bag of money **(AN: Here comes Jessys favorite part of the cartoon!)**.

"Now, we'll play some nice games with Auntie Starz and friends before beddy time." Starz said in a nice voice. "Jou three do that, I'm going to try to stand on my head in this form" said NRG/Bella, walking into a different room.

Eileen, who looked ticked off, just glared at the three and pulled out a black gun while saying, "Stick 'em up."

"Oh goodness!" Aaron, Raina, and Starz gasped playfully.

"Hopalong Eileen's gonna shoot Big Bad-Guy Aaron and his gang with her toy pistol!" Aaron cried in fake fear. A pull of the trigger was heard off screen, then-

BANG!

The gun that Eileen held was real and the three Authors were all covered in soot with blood-shot eyes.

"Some toy..." Starz and Raina stuttered in unison, then fainted to the ground. Unfortunally, NRG/Bella heard the gun shot in the other room, and fell flat on her stomach "Vot the?" he/She sated.

Meanwhile, Eileen found the bag of money and was running out the door when Aaron caught her by the waist, saying, "Nuh-uh-uh, Eileen. It's bed time!" Aaron carried her away.

After leaving the cake to bake in the oven, Jessy and Emmy joined the others in the bedroom, Bella (now in her human form) had stay'd in the living room reading a book version of Inseption, while Eileen was sleeping in a crib with a baseball bat next to her. Aaron was singing.

Aaron: **And down will come Eileen**

**Cradle and all**

"Good night, Eileen," Jessy cooed lovingly, "Have a nice nap." Each of the Authors kissed Eileen's forehead, then turned to walk out. Behind their backs, Eileen opened her eyes and smirked evilly as she got up to pick up the baseball bat.

"Well guys," Emmy started to say, "It's been a long day."

"Si. Even though there might be something wrong with Eileen, I think we're going a great hob as a family." Raina nodded.

Starz agreed, "Yup. Let's go, guys. Aaron, flip the light switch." Aaron nodded and turned off the lights as the girls started to open the door when...

BAM! POW! WHAM! SLAM!

Jessy turned on the lights to see Aaron and trachie17 beaten up, all black and blue. "What in the name of all that is good and holy" yelled Arabella who ran into the room, only to see the beaten up Aaron and Trachie17 "Geez, you two are ok" all I got was a anguish groan.

"Huh?" Starz said, then turned to see Eileen sleeping peacefully with the bat next to her.

"That's not possible!" Emmy shouted, "Let me try." She turned off the lights...

BAM! POW! WHAM! SLAM!

Jessy turned on the lights again, only to see Raina and Starz now beaten up with Aaron beaten to a bloody pulp while on the ground. And Bella now Clayface (Ethan Bennet "The Batman") with his body showing where he was beaten. "I don't know whatzup, but whatever is going on, I am glad my instincts turned me into Clayface before the beating happened." He/She stated.

"Agreed Clayface, yet I wonder..." Jessy saw Eileen sleeping again. She and the others walked to the crib curiously.

"Click." Everyone (Minus Clayface) said in unison. Eileen got up, picked up the bat, closed her eyes, and hit everyone with the baseball bat.

"Eileen, stop!" trachie17 pleaded.

Jessy picked up Eileen and shouted, "Wake up, Eileen!" Eileen opened her eyes and dropped the bat with a fake gasp.

"Sowwy evewybody. I had a bad dweam," "Bad dream my foot said Clayface/Bella in Al habehd. Eileen pretended to cry. She hugged Jessy, "I wuv you, mommy!"

"Aww!" Jessy cooed lovingly while hugging back. Aaron and the other Authoresses glared at Eileen, while Clayface/Bella only rolled her eyes.

While the five people were in the kitchen, taking out the cake, Jessy and Arabella (Now in her human form) were in the living room, turning on the TV.

"Eileen's such a cutie!" Jessy said to herself. Suddenly, loud noises were heard in the kitchen.

"Now what's going on there?" Jessy asked the audience. "Disasterificon in the kitchen" Bella stated in Al habehd. The two went to the closed kitchen door and heard Eileen's voice.

"Gimme my cake and money!"

"You can't have it now, Eileen," Starz said.

"But it's my biwthday!"

"We know, but you just have to wait." Aaron explained.

"But I awways get my way," Eileen growled. Jessy looked in the keyhole, while Bella used her Demon eyes (A/N it's my version of the Bakugun) to see Eileen growing bigger and change her skin tone to green as she said, "It's mine... Mine, **Mine, MINE!**"

Jessy stopped looking at looking the keyhole and turned to the audience with a surprised look on her face. "Eileen talking like that at her age? And with green skin? And looks like the Incredible Hulk?" "Uh Jess, Hulk bulks up when he is in hero mode."

On the TV, a news reporter with the voice of Chris Parnell (The Narrator from _Word Girl_) said, "Have you seen this girl?"

Jessy and Arabella went in front og the TV to see a criminal shot of Eileen on screen as the reporter continued the news story:

"She is Eileen, alias 'The Birthday Girl'. Notorious bank robber and spoiled brat believed to have perpetrated the daring Last National Bank hold up this morning. Also, when she doesn't get her way, she shouts 'Mine, Mine, Mine!', grows bigger and greener, and goes on a rampage until the person hands it over in fear. She is ten years old-" Jessy turned off the TV in shock.

"I knew it, I knew it (I already knew it, but I had to fake I didn't for this Parody) that spoild brat is hear out of the PBS gustification, now I can spank her semmlessly" stated a smirking Arabella, who turned into Alphonse (Fullmetal Alchamest) "I always wanted to do a metal handed spanking." Al/Bella stated while holding his/her hands up with a deomic smirk look on him, and would have gone to spank Elieen, but Jessy grabbed his arm.

"Bella that's where the money came from!" Jessy gasped, "Eileen tricked us. Bella we gotta save Our friends. But how?" She thought it over as more noises were heard in the kitchen.

"Eileen, don't hurt us," Raina begged.

trachie17 and Emmy agreed, "We only want to help you."

**"I don't want youw hewp!" **Eileen yelled in a deep voice, **"I want my money, my fwiends, and my daddy!"**

Aaron's voice was heard in anger, "I don't 'belong' to you. I only belong to Jessica-hime!"

**"SHUT UP!" **Eileen growled, then a loud punching sound was heard, **"You'we my Aawon! **_**MINE!**_**" **Then screaming was heard and a CRASH sound came afterwards. Jessy opened the door and saw an Eileen shaped hole in the wall. She also saw Eileen growing while carrying the group and the money into the deep part of the city. But that wasn't what made Jessy angry. Jessy growled as Eileen's words, **"My Aawon" **repeated in her head.

"She could annoy me, beat me up senseless, tear me apart, and take away my friends if she must," Jessy said to the audience, "But when she takes my boyfriend away, she's going down!"

"Ok then New plan" Al/Bella stated, ignoring how angery Jessy was getting. "I'm going to have to go Transformer to do this, and I think a Gensalt combiner transformer will help" then in a flash, ran outside, and off screen you can hear Hook (G1 Transformers) voice yell "Constructicons out of my head and enter phase one" yelled Hook while inside…

Going to a drawer, Jessy found what she was looking for. There were two test tubes inside. A green one was labeled 'Jumbo Growth Formula from Detective88's _King Size Timmy _story'. The other test tube, which was blue, read 'Hyde Formula from SnJ's _Hyde and Go Jess _story' on it. Jessy dropped a dash of Growth Formula on the cake, then taking both formulas in one hand, she drank both of them down at the same time.

"Aaron's mine," Jessy said in a dangerous low voice. She started to grow bigger and greener as she yelled, "Mine... Mine... **Mine... MINE... **_**MINE!**_**"**

Outside, the apartment, was a giant Green and Purple transformer robot named Devastator (G1 Transformers) "**Now go and spank a brat**" said the combine voice of the Gensalt formed robot. But then he turned and sawed how the apartment was starting to shake violently until the head, arms and legs of a giant monster bursted out of the walls and roof. The monster was an 11 foot tall green burlap sack of bugs with eyes and a mouth. He wore Jessy's red baseball cap backwards and Jessy's purple jacket. On his skin, the initials "SNJ" were stitched around his upper body. The figure seemed to resemble Oogie Boogie, the evil bogeyman. He had Oogie's voice and Jessy's voice mixed together. This was OogieJess Hyde; Jessy's Monster form. Right now, he/she was about as big as the apartment, and a few inches bigger than Devastator.

"**Whhhaaat!"** exclaimed Devastator/Bella as He sawed the giant OogieJess.

**"Dang it! I broke my house," **OogieJess scowled. He moved about, causing the house to crumble apart. Once free, OogieJess ran off screen to find Eileen. Devastator just watched the Gender fused monster go to find the brat

Long haul (Mindscape): should we go and help?

Me (Mindscape): good idea, I wanna give that brat a spanking, and save our friends.

With that, Devastator went in the direction of oogiejess path.

Starz, Raina, trachie17, and Emmy were in Eileen's shirt pocket as Eileen was growing and rampaging town with the bag of money in her hand. Aaron was nowhere to be found.

"Someone help us!" Emmy shouted aloud.

"If only a miracle saved us now," trachie17 hoped. Suddenly, earth-shaking footsteps were heard.

"Uh oh!" Starz and Raina gulped.

"What is it?" Emmy and trachie17 wanted to know. Their question was answered when the footsteps increased and OogieJess poked his head out from a building corner. And Devastator (now in his non-animi movie form, because of the growing Oogiejess and Elieen)

**"Oh Eileen," **OogieJess called out in a fake sweet tone, **"Oh, Eileen baby!" "Booku-ku"** devastator said also in a fake sweet tone of voice (try imagining bruticus voice), as he stood up right in a giant kimmoto, holding a fan to be flirity (A/N: hay the cloths are enchanted which are helping Movie Devistator stand up straight upwards).

Eileen was currently climbing the Empire State Building when she heard OogieJess' and movie Devastators voice. She turned around and gasped, **"Mommy? Aunt Arabella?"**

OogieJess scolded at Eileen, **"How many times do Daddy and I have to tell you **_**NOT **_**to play with the dirty money?" **He shook the green girl rapidly as he said this, **"And look what you did! You made your new birthday toys dirty, too!" **He/She looked at Eileen's pockets and grabbed the Authoress girls out. He then winked at them. "**Mommy is right, you naughty thing** (closes his fan, and sashays up)** I think a bit of a lesson is in order**" letting out a sly wink at the Authoress as well.

"Jessy? Arabella?" The Authoresses whispered in shock. OogieJess frowned when he/she saw no sign of Aaron yet. Devastator/Bella sawed that frown, and knew a further look had to be done, so with a nod, Devastator returned to unfurling his fan.

**"We'll just have to get you all tidied up, then." **OogieJess explained while putting the Authoresses on top of his/her baseball cap. He/She then turned to see a giant object called 'The World's Largest Washing Machine'.

OogieJess smiled, **"Wow, now I realize how convienient these big world records are!" "I'll say Oogie, Irony of the situation it is" **stated while closing his/her fan with a snap. Carrying Eileen, OogieJess opened the washing machine, put Eileen in it, closed the door, and started the machine. OogieJess and the Authoresses hummed, while Devastator opened and closed his/her fan, while the machine was washing until it stopped. OogieJess looked at watch he had on nearby, **"Right on schedule!"**

**"There. You're nice enough to be kissed." **OogieJess commented. Seeing a tall billboard over her head as she walked, OogieJess smirked and threw Eileen up high, **"Ah, whoops the baby!" **Eileen got hit by the billboard, then started to fall down.

**"Oh dear!" **OogieJess gasped sarcastically, **"I do believe I've forgotten my fudge." "Really you have fudge?" **stated the chocolate loving girl-now Giant transformer. The two turned around, then...

SLAM!

Eileen fell down hard on the ground. Raina, Starz, Emmy, and trachie17 giggled, but OogieJess and Devastator both quickly shushed them. He/She was now 99 feet tall.

As OogieJess picked up the dazed Eileen, he/she said in a worried tone, **"Aww, sakes alive! Did ya fall down, sweetie?"**

Angrily, Eileen picked up a sharp light pole and said, **"I'm gonna make YOU faww!" **She swung the weapon first at OogieJess, but he/she dodged, causing Eileen to stab her own backside.

**"YEOW!" **Eileen cried out in pain while holding her backside and cursing under her breath. OogieJess carried her to Central Park and sat her on a big rock. He/She then held her down as Devastator/Bella started to spank Eileen with his closed fan while many kinds of deadly weapons fell out in each spank.

**"We'll just have to learn not to play with sharp objects and not to use naughty words," **OogieJess said with each spank, **"And believe me, Eileen; this hurts you more than it does me." "Piffth, not me Oogiejess, this girl has been one heck of a brat when I spended sometime in "Wordgirl"** stated Devastator/Bella as he/She continued to spank Eileen with his fan.

"Jessy, look!" Starz pointed on the ground. After the last spank, Aaron was thrown out onto the ground, unconcious. "**Aaron!" **Devastator/Bella yelped and pointed. OogieJess was about to pick him up when Eileen got up and pushed him/her.

**"It's not faiw!" **Eileen whined and complained, **"Today's my biwthday."**

**"Oh, it is?" **OogieJess asked in fake surprise, **"I'm sorry, sweetie. I almost forgot. I got you a nice, big chocolate cake." **He/She went off screen and came back with the now giant chocolate cake that was baked earlier.

**"Ooohh, yummy!" **Eileen cooed and reached for the cake, but OogieJess pushed the cake away from her.

**"Nuh-uh. I want you to enjoy your cake in normal size with your friends," **He/She offered, **"Just tell me when you're full and I'll... eat the rest for you."**

Without thinking what OogieJess meant, Eileen smiled as she started to shrink back to normal human form, "Thank you mommy."

OogieJess put down the cake and dropped Eileen, Starz, Raina, Emmy, trachie17, and Aaron into it. The Authors were confused at this, but they shrugged and ate some cake with Eileen, who was gobbling it up like crazy.

Devastator/Bella just turned into Big Chill (Ben 10 alien force) and Levitated with his/her wings folded out in lotus poise in the air, and watched them eat cake.

OogieJess, who at this point was more than 100 feet high, waited patiently until the group in the cake got stuffed, with the cake not even half-eaten yet.

"Ohh, I'm so full." trachie17 groaned.

"The cake's too big!" Raina agreed.

Eileen groaned loudly, "You can have the west of the cake, mommy." The Authors gasped, but it was too late.

Big mistake. OogieJess smirked while licking his lips hungrily, **"I've been waitin' for this moment." **Putting on an over-sized napkin around his/her neck, OogieJess ran to the cake off screen. Swallowing sounds and screaming were heard.

A few minutes later, OogieJess was seen walking down the streets while carrying the bag of money. While Bella (Now Von bluck (Chaotic) just flew around Oogiejess's head like a fly, flying backwards, and on her/his back. Oogiejess finally stopped growing at 150 feet (which is almost the same size as the Statue of Liberty, by the way).

**"Luckily, I asked Othello to teach me how to do the Safe Stomach Prison trick," **OogieJess said to the audience, **"And besides, I don't care what people say about this. All I know is that revenge and friends are very... sweet." **As he/she said this, he/she turned around and showed the "Time Out Jail" prison bars on his bloated stomach. **(AN: The "Time Out Jail" gag could be first found in my story, "Long-Haired Singers")**. In the stomach prison was a massive pile of chocolate cake with the Authors inside it and Eileen tied up in ropes. The villainess tried growing her way out, but she was too stuck to get free. Her growing only resulted to the stomach getting bigger and for OogieJess to emit a very massive male belch.

OogieJess blinked a bit, **"'Scuse me!" **"Nice Jessy" said Von bluck/Bella waving a hand in front of his face at the knoxus fumes Oogiejess emited in a smile laughter.The Authoresses sighed inside.

"I can't believe our best friend ate us all..." Emmy said in shock while trachie17 fainted.

"No precota, guys," Raina reassured, "Our amiga knows we're here and she'll get us out when we drop off Eileen."

Starz remembered something important and gasped, "Girls, it's time!" The four girls got up and yelped. The woke up Aaron (who was knocked out after being beaten up in the parody) and then they lined up and started to sing background vocals.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked. He got answered when OogieJess started to sing to the tune of 'Happy Birthday':

OogieJess: **Happy Anniversary**

**Happy Anniversary**

**I love you, my Aaron-kou**

**Happy Anniversary**

Starz, Emmy, trachie17, and Raina cheered, "Surprise!" It was then that Aaron took a good look at the cake, and realized that it was not a birthday cake for Eileen at all. It was his own cake to celebrate the months he and Jessy were dating as boyfriend and girlfriend. Aaron started to tear up a bit. I just used my demon eyes to see how Aaron is tearing up emotionally at this.

**"This was supposed to be our special day together, but Eileen ruined it!" **OogieJess sighed, **"Now, I'm a giant, hideous monster until the parody's over. I'm sorry if I scared you or if you got hurt all the time." **There was silence until Aaron started to sob loudly.

"This is... so thoughtful of you. Thank you for the gift. I love it!" Aaron smiled, "Besides, I don't care if you look like Oogie. You're still my hime; my beautiful princess. I'll always love you. Don't you ever forget that." "Have to agree with your boyfriend J, besides you look cute as Oogie boogie.

Upon hearing that, OogieJess blushed a little in surprise. Von bluck/Bella sat on Oogiejess head and returned to human form and Authoresses were crying at what Aaron said. OogieJess smirked warmly and rubbed his/her tummy lovingly. Tiny, little hearts were around his/her head a bit. Without saying a word, OogieJess smiled and started to walk down the streets to the City Jail, carrying the bag of money in one hand and using the other hand to rub his/her stomach.

At the Police Station, Officers Joe (Family Guy) and Krupke (West Side Story) were working when three giant knocks were at the door.

"See who it is, Krupke," Joe ordered. Krupke nodded and opened the door.

"Yes?" Krupke looked around, "What is it n- WHAT IN THE HECK?" He saw Eileen gagged up and tied up in chains with a giant noted attached to her. It read;

_'Dear Kind Police, Please take care of my little baby Eileen, aka The Birthday Girl. She is a bank-robber, boyfriend-stealer, spoiled brat, thief, and crook. Thank you, Oh Thank you! Signed, Giant Gratful Mother Monster. P.S. Please let me rampage to my heart's content only for tonight since this is my and my lover's anniversary.'_

Krupke looked up in the distance and saw OogieJess saluting to him. He saluted as well and smiled, agreeing to compromise the deal.

At the prison with guards everywhere, Eileen was seen banging the cell bars while wailing and crying, "WAHH, GET ME OUTTA HEWE! WAHHH! IT'S NOT FAIW! I'M INNOCENT! I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'!"

From the prison windows outside, Aaron, Raina, trachie17, Starz, and Emmy looked on at this.

"Ah, don't be such a cry baby!" trachie17 snapped.

Aaron agreed, "Yeah. After all, ninety-nine years in prison isn't forever."

Starz got out a calculator and calculated, "Which means you'll have 36,135 birthdays."

"Let's go to our dates, guys!" Emmy reminded to the group and they left.

Finally, at an outside resteraunt on top of a tall skyscraper, the girls had their own dates.

Starz was with Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Raina was with Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter). trachie17 was with Seamus Finnigan (also from Harry Potter), and Emmy was with Nosedive Flashblade (The Mighty Ducks).

Arabella was back at her apartment, sitting on her comfy chair, in a pink robe and fuzzy slippers reading a book version of "ghost rider" while her Roommate's Wormtail96 and Team Fictor were prepping dinner.

As for Aaron? Well, he was enjoying his dinner date with his girlfriend, who happened to be a gender-confused, giant monster for now until the end of this parody.

"I love you," Aaron said, leaning over on the edge towards his girlfriend's giant face, wanting a kiss.

**"I love you too," **OogieJess smiled while leaning over as well. He/She winked to the audience, then the image of OogieJess and Aaron changed into the giant versions of Aaron and Jessy kissing passionately on the lips, which ended the cartoon with an iris out shaped like a heart.

The End

A/N: Well, that's love for you, in all its basic forms, especially for my friends.


End file.
